At The Beginning
by BenevolentPharaoh
Summary: Yaoi YY/Y A Song fic for At The Beginning ^_^ Thankies to Isis Hotep for reminding me I needed to post this >>'


BPharaoh: disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song 'At The Beginning'. So please don't sue me..  
I don't have the money -_-  
warning: If you don't like yaoi..well you should either click back or become the curious   
little teapot that lives in a shoe.  
/Yugi to Yami mental link/  
//Yami to Yugi mental link//  
"speaking"  
**song lyrics**  
(Yugi's POV)  
  
**We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you**  
  
  
  
When I first solved the puzzle, I had no idea what an important event that was  
in my life. At Duelist Kingdom, I was unaware of the spirit of the puzzle... Yami. When   
I discovered him, I was oblivious to the fact that I would fall for... him. After he'd   
almost killed Seto.. I didn't think I'd ever be able to trust him again. But dueling   
Mai changed that. In that duel she taught me not to run from what my fears. I trusted Yami  
once more, and together we were able to win against Mai.  
**No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start**  
Yami and I made it to our last duel of the tournament. The duel with Pegasus,  
what we were aiming for. During thi duel, I lost my soul. I trusted all my faith and   
hope to Yami, and he won the duel. He earned back the souls of Seto, Mokuba, my Grandfather,   
and me. At that point, I discovered my feelings towards him. Something I'd never expected to   
happen. I fell in love with Yami... the one who was always there beside me when I   
lost the hope to go on, and tell me it would be okay when things seemed hopeless and   
impossible.  
**Life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
At the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
With you**  
After Duelist Kingdom tournament, we went back home to the Game Shop and to my Grandfather.  
He was at full health, and it was thanks to Yami. I knew then that I never wanted to loose Yami.  
Just to be with him forever and to protect him. Then Battle City tournament came... and as I   
entered,I new it was a new beginning, and I'd show my feelings to Yami... somehow I'd do it.  
**We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how are dreams could come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you**  
The memories with Yami from Duelist Kingdom were priceless. It was how I got to know him, and  
my true feelings that pulse from my heart and spread through my body when I'm near him. The   
adventures we had been through at Duelist Kingdom with my friends were some of the best ever..  
but the very best part was the fact that my hopes and dreams became reality when I made a   
bond with Yami during the finals. Right now, I lay on my bed knowing that I don't have to be   
afraid of the future or new beginnings, because I have my friends, family and most importantly...  
  
"Yami..." I whispered softly to myself.  
**And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
At the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
With you**  
I sat up in my bed and met Yami's deep crimson eyes, and was slightly surprised.. had he heard  
me..? As I stared into his eyes, I thought of what was to come and how I'd find a way to express  
my feelings.   
/My feelings../ I thought, forgetting Yami could hear me.   
//Your feelings?// Came Yami's deep, enchanting voice in my head.  
  
  
As I comprehended the situation, I knew that _now_ was the time to tell him   
my feelings, and how deep they were... how I wanted to stay with him forever... to live   
my life with him.. be by his side, always...always and forever, through everything.  
/Yami...I../   
//Yes..aibou?// Yami sat down on my bed and pulled me into his lap.  
/I.. I have feelings for some one.. I want to spend my life with them, protect them and do all that  
I can to make their life perfect, and help them through everything as they have done for me. That..  
that person is.... you..Yami..../  
  
  
I waited a few seconds, focused on Yami's eyes. Love and desire danced about beautiful   
crimson as Yami leaned closer to my face.  
**I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's going to tear us apart**  
I leaned closer to Yami. Our lips met, captured in a kiss filled with passion. Yami's tounge  
found it's way into my mouth as he slid his hands around my waiste. I moaned softly into the kiss.  
His taste was sweet, and I pulled myself deeper into the kiss. Nothing else seemed to   
exist at that moment. My heart filledwith emotions that could be easily recognized as love.  
I had to break the kiss, needing air.My cheeks were tinted with a light pink and my breathing   
was paced. The soft, glazed violet of my eyes locked on the deep crimson of Yami's. The room was  
filled with a comforting silence.  
**And life is a road and I want to going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
With you**  
Yami cupped my face in his hands. "I love you, Yugi," He whispered softly to me.   
  
"I love you, too..." I whispered back. Our lips slowly met again, all the memories I shared with  
Yami were racing through my mind. I'd keep living with Yami, forever. Never loving anybody else the  
way I did him. Thinking about these things put more passion into our kiss. All my emotions were  
shown through the kiss.  
(normal POV)  
  
**And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep going on  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
With you**  
  
  
  
"I'll always be here for you, Yugi.." Yami purred, "Always."  
  
"I will too. I love you..so much..."  
  
Yami thought of the last song he'd heard. Yugi had been listening to it.  
  
"No one told me I was going to find you.." Yami sang quietly to Yugi.  
  
"Unexpected, what you did to my heart. When I lost hope.." Yugi sang the next lines.  
  
"You were there remind me.." Yami sang again.  
  
"This is the start...." Yami and Yugi sang the last line of that verse together. Yami brought   
Yugi into a tight but gentle embrace. The new pair layed down and fell into a sweet sleep knowing  
their relation ship was a new beginning, and it would never end. Even if their lives ended, they'd  
find each other in the after life. Their love would go on forever.  
________________  
.::!FIN!::.  
  
________________  
________________  
  
BPharaoh: Good? Crappy? Tell me please!! ^__^ *is in a good mood b/c she gets to go to Scarborough   
Faire on May 6th for a school field trip WOOO!!* R/R!!!  
  
________________ 


End file.
